User talk:Princess Juliet Capulet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Princess Juliet Capulet page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 07:07, August 16, 2012 Heyy Princess Blissful Mintie Vanillae Cafe Wishes :P Took you a while to join in here :D Have an awesome day! :D ~ UnluckyThirteenth 14:06, August 16, 2012 (UTC) You too? 3:02 am; online. XD -XoXo (talk) 07:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) stalking the Wiki Activity page; like always, LOL XD Hi Juliet! Nice to see you here as well! <3 Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 19:36, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Ello! xD Got your message when I logged on... :3 I know! I'm asking for the set for christmas and putting it at the top as my biggest want. xD I found one also. She's on here, I just didn't get her user.... :3 xD I can't wait to get ghouls rule because in the trailer, cleo and deuce are shown dancing! :D If they kiss while dancing I'll squeal and do a fangirl dance infront of her probably.....i am reminded of them by every romace song I listen to...Safe&Sound(Taylor swift), Love story(Taylor swift), masquerade(Backstreet boys), roses are red(aqua), perfect(Especially this one. xD) (Sara evans), Everytime we touch(Cascada)....I know a lot more, just not off the top of my head. xP -Cleoisamazing Oh my Ra! This is the best day of my life! -Cleo De Nile, Nefera Again 17:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you SOOO much for the link.......I watched it and the end made me happy......And I said about the happy part "Cleo's family just got OWNED by a gorgon!" xD -Cleoisamazing Yes, I did watch it, and with my sister. We were happy about the Cleuce moment at the end. And laughing cause Deuce OWNED Cleo's dad by getting Cleo back with him and Cleo not doing as her father asking her to do, walking away with him.. xD -Cleoisamazing Why don't we have both? It's Toni, gurrrrrl :P Just checking to see if you haven't died. And I wanted to send you this pic; cuz it made me think of joo XD http://i.chzbgr.com/completestore/2011/10/20/d9baf54a-2f75-4440-8f4b-d67d5076765f.jpg Death from Cuteness (talk) 16:20, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Juliet lol my names Juliet too!!!!!(not kindding lol) anyways I just wanted to stop by and say hi and leave a message...... 01:07, October 17, 2012 (UTC)Juliet Let me know... Ok, so I looked at your fanfiction page again and I saw a Lovers of Egypt and Greece in planning. Could you let me know when it's done? It sounds interesting. :) -CleoisamazingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 04:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Thanks! :) -CleoisamazingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 15:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Guess what! :D I finally got a fanfiction.net account! I'll let you know when my first story has been published....Nvm, got it. xD -Cleoisamazing User:Cleoisamazing (talk) 02:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Cleuce As much as I do not wish to associate with your racist little self, I fear I have to before this becomes even more unpleasant. Stop uploading images that are * Stolen * Fanart * Already on the wiki (so technically, stolen too) * Making up entire scenes There really isn't any need for such an excessive gallery as you made too, so please cut down on teh images. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:59, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Are you not Monsterhighconfessions? And have you not liked the posts of people who attacked me for making a complaint about Jinafire and their dismissal of my complaint? Parrotbeak (talk) 15:06, November 18, 2012 (UTC)